1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handle mechanisms for securing a module, and in particular, to a mechanism having a lever means.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical and electronic modules are often mounted in racks or other structure. These modules are arranged to be easily removed and replaced for maintenance and troubleshooting purposes. It is desirable to have a handle on the face of the module to make grasping and moving the module easier.
It is desirable to keep the module inactive during installation and removal, to avoid arcing that may otherwise occur should power be handled by connecting or disconnecting power with the module/rack connectors. These connectors are not normally designed to operate as main power breakers or interrupters. Instead, it is desirable to operate circuit breakers inside the module while the module is connected in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,907 shows a module with a handle assembly having a lever with a jaw at its lower end that is sized to engage a keeper on a rack. Thus, the module can be pushed into place and the lever swung to draw the module inwardly. As the module is drawn in, its rear connector will mate with a connector inside the rack. Also, the lever operates an enabling switch when the lever nears the up and locked position. The lever is finally swung into a secured position and held in place by a catch. This handle mechanism does not offer the capability of changing the state of the enabling switch after the handle is swung into the secured position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,521 shows a drawout and interlock assembly employing a circuit breaker with an interlock button. As the circuit breaker is drawn out by a handle, the interlock button is released to trip the circuit breaker, but is then reactuated in an intermediate test position before being tripped again when the unit is completely removed. This handle mechanism lacks a manually operable member that can change the state of the circuit breaker, but only when the handle mechanism is in the operative position. See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,188,414 and 4,202,027.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,818 shows an internal switch actuated when a module is pushed into position, but lacking the ability to reverse the state of the internal switch while the module is in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,862 shows a handle for rotating a tray and switch members on the tray. This handle mechanism, however, does not have the ability to change the state of the switch members after the handle is placed in the operative position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,632,592, a truck panel can be removed by rocking an external handle to move the panel and open an oil switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,164,883 shows an interlock that prevents removal of a hot contactor. These two references do not include in the handle mechanism a feature for changing the state of a circuit breaker or contractor after the handle is placed in the operative position, while disabling such a feature when in the inoperative position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,972, the circuit card can be held in place by a knob. This knob can be swung to release a microswitch, and then pushed to operate a slider that ejects the card. This knob is not mounted on the removable card, and is not arranged to push the card into place.
See also U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,045,960; 1,366,504; and 4,057,716.
Accordingly, there is a need for a handle mechanism that is able to change the state of a circuit interrupter after securing a module, but disabling that feature when the handle mechanism releases the module.